Confederate States of Orbis
Confederate States of Orbis The Confederate States of Orbis is a micro bloc that was officially founded on 17/11/19. It was founded by the Federation of Commerce States, the Spartan Brotherhood and the Central Imperial Union. Only two of the founders remain. It exists for mutual cooperation between all associated Member States as well as a resource for Micro-Alliances to better grow and organise. Current Member States * Spartan Brotherhood * Central Imperial Union * Republican of India * Teutonic Order * Ecotopian Co-operative Alliance * League of Democratic Nations * The Galactic Republic Former Member States * Republic of United Socialist * Federation of Commerce States * Uchiha * The Norther Hemisphere Alliance Bloc Allies * Federation of Commerce States Sitting Councillors Those marked with a star (*) are the Senior Councillors Spartan Brotherhood * Travatar * AgentCrew* Central Imperial Union * Pegleg* * VerveStreak Republican of India * Jit* * $Legend_Killer$ Teutonic Order * BabyMoose* * JaxTeller Ecotopian Co-operative Alliance * ClarkeyBoy* * TBA The League of Democratic Nations * President Theo* * Paul Ryan NAF The Galactic Republic * Ilya Koslov* * Aggermeid Leadership Secretary General: Pegleg * Chief Arbitrator: AgentCrew * First Secretary of Economics: BabyMoose * First Secretary of Defense: Travatar V Auoruck ** Second Secretary of Defense (Mobilization): JaxTeller * First Secretary of Foreign Affairs: sweetstorm * First Secretary of Oversight and Insular Affairs: Vacant Undersecretary: Koslov * Solicitor: Cooper * Executive Clerk: * Recordkeeper: Charter Preamble The Confederate States of Orbis, also referred to as the CSO, is an international force for cooperation between governments. The CSO will provide a way for governments of any State, regardless of size, wealth, or military might, to carry an equal voice on an international stage. The CSO will be an associated entity that will not be under the claim of any one government and instead will be open to all and governed by all. The Confederate States of Orbis strives to create a Bloc of military, diplomatic, and economic cooperation between all its members and beyond. It was created to forge stronger bonds between alliances and to coordinate beneficial actions that would affect all members of the Bloc, whether it be Defense, Trade, or Treaty negotiations. A member of any aligned State is represented in the CSO and its Council. Article I: Representation The CSO will be composed of as many members as the convened States (known more commonly as Alliances) wish to have in attendance provided that the States all met the requirements for membership. These assigned members will be referred to, in all forms of communication, as Council Representatives with the dedicated Executive Representatives being referred to as Councilors. Representatives will serve the Councilors in the manner the Councilors require along with their native duties within the CSO. For an alliance to gain membership along with gain the ability to field Councilors and Representatives, they must get a Qualified Majority (66% of all Councilors) to vote in favor of entry. They must also meet the following requisites: * A minimum member count of five (5) * A written agreement to follow all CSO Resolutions * The willingness and ability to offer and accept Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pacts (MDoAP) for all other Member States ** Enforcement of these MDoAPs are subject to the individual jurisdiction of the government that they reside * Acknowledgment of the authority vested to the Councilors Article II: Councilors The CSO gives each Member State the opportunity of having two members serve on the United Council. These Councilors will be the sole voting Representatives of their respective alliances and will convey the will of their alliance to the States Council. The Councilors of each alliance are nominated to service by the Leader of the alliance looking to nominate Councilors. A Councilor may not be recalled during the first thirty (30) days of their appointment to the States Council. Article III: States Council Sessions General Council Sessions may happen as frequently as called upon by a sitting Councilor. Any motion to call the Council to a session by any Member State must be seconded by another Councilor. If the motion passes, a Council Session must be convened as soon as possible. General Council Sessions must be held once every month with a required Session being held on the last day of the month if no previous Session was called over the course of the month. When an End-of-Month Session is called, all Councilors have the opportunity to either bring a Resolution to the Floor or call for a motion to close the Session. Every Councilor also has the option of declaring an Emergency Council Session if a situation is deemed to be of the utmost urgency; such as mass war, nuclear strikes, or the disbandment of a Member Alliance. Article IV: Council Resolutions During either a called Council Session or an End-of-Month Session, those Alliances with Councilors have the right to bring to the States Council any Resolution they wish to pass. Any and all resolutions will require a three-fifths majority (excluding non-votes and votes of abstention) by all voting members with any passed Resolutions being a binding document for all Council States regardless of their vote. A Resolution has three opportunities when brought to the Council; Vote, Amendment or Councilor Veto. In a Vote, the Resolution is called to be voted upon by the voting members. The Resolution is presented as is with no amendments. In an Amendment motion, the Resolution is brought off the floor to consider changes to the original Resolution before being sent back to the floor. In Membership Veto, the Council declines to hear the Resolution and no vote is held. A Membership Veto is called and must pass with a simple majority. To call for a Councilor Veto, the Councilor making the motion for veto must state a reason for why this wish to dismiss the resolution, to the Council-at-Large. Councilors must consider the motion, along with the provided reason, and rule whether to allow the veto or to allow movement to voting. Any Resolution passed by the Council is considered binding is all Member States are under obligation to enforce it. If a Member State were to fail to enforce a Resolution that was lawfully passed, they may be subject to penalties as issued by the Council. There are, however, subjects that cannot be ruled on by the Council. These are: # The reassignment, removal, or conditional clauses of Member State sovereignty # Appointment of another member to the Leader position of another alliance # Rule on matters of internal policy (player bans, discord rule violations, etc) ## The States may make an agreement regarding these affairs but they cannot be upheld as a Resolution would Article V: Membership Any government may join the Confederate States of Orbis after an agreement to comply with all articles of the CSO Charter. Any incoming member is subject to a ten (10) day period between the addition of their signatures, after which they will be classified as a Member State. Article VI: Membership Statuses The CSO shall exercise multiple levels of membership ranging from the Unrecognized States to the Member States. The full list of memberships are as follows: # Councilor: The only level of membership that carries a vote in the CSO. # Member State: Full membership. Members of an associated alliance that does not hold their alliance’s position of Councilor on the States Council. # Non-Member State: An associate government that does not follow the binding resolutions of the CSO Article VII: Secretary-General (added Nov 26, 2019) The Office of the Secretary-General of the Confederate States of Orbis, as well as the numerous inferior offices that may be added or removed at the will of the Council. Selection Qualification # The Office of the Secretary-General ## Must be: ### Appointed by the Council by Qualified Majority ### A serving member of the Council ### A Councilor for long then one month (excluding Member States present during this passage # Inferior (or Council) Minister ## Must be: ### Appointed by the Secretary-General ### A member of any Member State ### Be supported by non-native Councilors ### Be capable for the position appointed Duties and Responsibilities # Secretary-General ## Chief-in-Council ### Maintain the order of the Council Sessions ### Approve or deny motions brought forth from the various Councilors ### Unilaterally approve or deny Emergency Resolutions #### This action removes the vote and makes the E.R. a Continuing Resolution, or a Resolution that carries its effect until the Emergency is concludeD ## Operational Executive ### Appoint Inferior (or Council) Ministers ### Conduct the External Affairs on behalf of the Bloc and its Council ### Impose internal policies to govern Inferior Offices ### Sign agreements on behalf of the Bloc or its Council # Inferior (or Council) Minister ## Department Head ### Execute the Secretary-General’s mandate as pertaining to their department ### Appoint and assign staff within their respective department ### Speak as an expert source when required by the Council or Secretary-General ### Craft and implement internal policy that complies with superior documentation Article VIII: Signatories Spartan Brotherhood Agent Crew - King Travatar - Prince rainbow - Princess Agent Crew - Foreign Affairs Agent Crew, Travatar, blue-gum, Anschel - Internal Affairs Agent Crew - War Affairs Travatar, rainbow - Economy Affairs Central Imperial Union Pegleg - Praetor Imperator (Frm. Emperor) MrRizza - Proconsul of the Foreign Ministry (Frm. Praetorian) F Karma - Consul of the Internal Ministry (Frm. Praetorian) Omen Khan - Consul of the Finance Ministry (Frm. Praetorian) Republican of India Soumajit Sen - President Omkaar Pattanayak - Minister Teutonic Order Zeldris - Paladin Kakashi - Paladin's second Ecotopian Co-operative Alliance ClarkeyBoy2707 - President Category:Blocs Category:Active Blocs Category:Treaties Category:Active treaties